super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Uberhero
Uberhero is the leader of the Patapon army in the game Patapon 3. He appears in Super Smash Bros All-Stars: PlayStation x Nintendo. His Nintendo rival is Captain Olimar. Attributes Being a master at any weapon type in its game, which are categorized into three classes, Close-Range, Mid-Range, and Long-Range, Uberhero can cover a lot of different types of playstyles. Uberhero's HUD comes with a rhythm meter with four beats on it. Uberhero's tilts and aerials can be timed to match the four beats on the meter. When Uberhero is able to follow the meter wtih his attacks, they become stronger, allowing Uberhero to pull off some killer four-hit combos, where the final hit has extra knockback. If Uberhero ever gets off-tempo or attacks out of rhythm, the meter will slow to a halt and be disabled for a few seconds. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Uberhero slashes outward with his sword in his right hand, follows up with a shield bash in his left hand, and then finishes with an inwards sword swipe. * Forward Tilt: Uberhero switches to a set of double blades and quickly slashes them outward. * Up Tilt: Uberhero switches to a pair of gauntlets and wildly swings his hands around him. * Down Tilt: Uberhero switches to a pair of gauntlets and pulverizes the ground with one fist, creating a small shockwave. The input can be continuously used to pound the ground multiple times. * Dash Attack: Uberhero holds a lance out as he dashes a short distance. * Forward Smash: Uberhero rides forward a short distance on a chariot, hitting enemies with the spiked wheel. Charging increases the speed and distance. * Up Smash: Uberhero switches to his longhorn and lets out a shockwave that travels upwards. Charging increases the power and speed of the projectile. * Down Smash: Uberhero switches to his club and swings it in a tornado-like fashion around him, causing large knockback. Charging increases the speed and duration. * Neutral Aerial: Uberhero spins vertically forward while holding the spear out. * Forward Aerial: Uberhero stabs the lance diagonally downwards ahead of him. * Back Aerial: Uberhero stabs the lance diagonally downwards behind him. * Up Aerial: Uberhero switches to a long pike and waves it above him. * Down Aerial: Uberhero switches to a great sword and holds it below him, the weight dragging him downwards at a fast speed. * Grab: Uberhero grabs the opponent with his gauntlets. * Pummel: Uberhero holds up the opponent with his left hand and punches them with his right hand. * Forward Throw: Uberhero throws the opponent forward a short distance and shoots few arrows at them with the bow. If facing right while throwing, then a "PON" sound can be heard. If facing left, then a "PATA" sound can be heard. * Back Throw: Uberhero throws the opponent backwards a short distance. If facing right while throwing, a "PATA" sound can be heard. If facing left, then a "PON" sound can be heard. * Up Throw: Uberhero throws the opponent upwards a short distance and shoots a fireball at them. A "CHAKA" sound can be heard. * Down Throw: Uberhero slams the opponent onto the ground and pounds them multiple times with his gauntlets. A "DON" sound can be heard. * Floor (Back/Front/Trip): Uberhero drags a great sword across the ground around him. * Edge (>100%): Uberhero quickly rolls back onto the stage. * Edge (100%+): Uberhero quickly rolls back onto the stage and stabs the lance forward. * Neutral Special - Sacred Song: Uberhero starts a beat, similar to the bar that appears above DK for his Final Smash. This beat has four notes to hit, if all four are hit, Uberhero gains a speed boost for a few seconds. Requires precise timing. * Side Special - Cannogabang: Uberhero holds out a massive cannon and shoots a slow-moving blast that travels forward, dealing average knockback. With good timing, can be charged for four beats and unleashed for a blast from the Howitzer that travels faster and can pierce through targets. Can finally be charged for four more beats and unleashed, with good timing, for a laser blast that travels through targets. * Up Special - Hero's Spirit: Uberhero is given power from the Hero's Spirit, which allows him to float a short distance in any direction. * Down Special - Patapon Summon: Uberhero summons either Ton the Spear Wielder, Chin the Sword and Shield Wielder, or Kan the Bow Wielder to help him fight. Can also be affected by the speed boost from Sacred Song. * Final Smash - The Power of the Almighty: The Almighty summons the four talking drums of Patapon legend, which take their place on the four sides of Uberhero. Pressing an directional input in those four directions will send out a large shockwave that causes average knockback. This lasts for 15 seconds before going back to normal. Taunts * Up: Uberhero stands upright and looks downward as his scarf blows in the wind. * Down: Uberhero sits down and meditates for a few seconds. * Side: Uberhero jumps into the air and fist-pumps. Idle Poses Cheer * Uberhero! Uberhero! Uberhero! Uberhero! On-Screen Appearance * A flag-bearing Patapon matches in place as the Uberhero appears from the ground. Victory Poses * Forms a rockstar-like pose as he taps his foot to the music. * Jumps into the air and then lands in a victorious pose. * Poses victoriously as the Patapon Trifecta cheers him on. Victory Theme: http://youtube.com/watch?v=0gV6DRpHJW4 (Theme Song - Patapon 3) Losing Pose * Uberhero claps with a scornful look on his face. Event Matches * TBA Trophy Description Uberhero is a legendary Patapon, who the Patapons themselves usually just call "Hero". But recently, Hero turned to stone after he and his Patapon comrades had freed the Seven Evil Archfiends from their prison, and with the help of Silver Hoshipon, has now taken form of the Uberhero! Armed with many skills at his disposal, he's ready to take on anybody and anything that stands in his way of finding "IT", Earthend, and any evil things that may stand in his way! * Patapon 2 (PSP, 2008) * Patapon 3 (PSP, 2011) Costumes * Taterazay/Tondenga/Destrobo (Default) * Yarida/Kibadda/Piekron * Yumiyacha/Wondabarappa/Pingrek * Guardira/Myamsar/Bowmunk * Cannassault/Pyokorider/Wooyari * Alosson/Oohoroc/Jamsch * Grenburr/Charibasa/Cannogabang Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Patapon Category:Super Smash Bros All-Stars: PlayStation x Nintendo